


Big Brother

by musactr56



Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musactr56/pseuds/musactr56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugsy has been waiting for a long time for his Appas to come home... maybe they forgot about him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

They had been gone for such a long time.

Seriously were they ever going to come home?

Why did they leave him by himself for so long?

His Appas have been together for a long time and they never left him alone for very long, but they have been gone for about just the same amount of time they have been together. I mean seriously how can they just leave me here all by myself? What if I have to go potty? What then? What if I want a treat? There was no one here to give me a treat! That was just some meanness right there! Such injustice for someone who stuck by their sides through everything and was always patient and willing to give up cuddles for them to be with each other and cuddle amongst themselves. Of course the best of times were when his Appas were on the couch and they scooped him up and let him cuddle with them, those were the best of them all.

But back to the point they had left him. They were gone now all those cuddles and belly rubs were all for not. Maybe he should of been better during bath times... it's not his fault that water was scary! When someone comes at you with a brush and soapy water what would you do? I definitely would run and that's what I usually did. Seems fair enough to me that was a regular reaction in my mind.

So where were they? Surely they wouldn't of just left him or abandoned him, right? Who would leave this cute face behind? I am adorable, and a great companion, not to mention I make the best cuddler ever even better than the two of them!

Oh there's a car door! Is that them, are they back? Come on guys get inside already! I need my cuddles and belly rubs! Here they come!

"Hey Bugsy! Did you miss us buddy?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siwon had just opened the door and there was his little buddy yipping wagging his tail, excited that his Appas were home. After bending down to give his pup some love he turned back towards the door. There was Daesung right in the doorway with a different kind of little treasure, their new baby boy. Young-sik was fast asleep in his carrier and would hopefully remain that way until they got settled and unpacked all their things that they took with them on a the short trip to go get their new baby.

After being together for about five years the two men decided that they wanted to try and expand their family. As both men were big hearted and filled with love they were both on board with the idea of adding a little bundle of joy to their household. After close to a year of disappointments with agencies who were still not really comfortable with two men adopting a baby together they decided that their hearts could only take some much and went the route of a surrogate. After another couple months of searching for the right candidate they settled on a young woman who lived in Busan who looked remarkably like Daesung. After contacting her and getting in touch with her agency everything was in place for them to start the procedure. With her uncanny resemblance to Daesung and after a background check, they decided that they would use Siwon's sperm, that way the baby would have a chance to look like both of his parents instead of just one. Nine months later and they were finally bringing Young-sik home for good and they would be able to be a little family that they two men had dreamed of.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that my Appas are home they can get back to loving me like they should. I guess they weren't gone for too long and there was that other guy who kept coming back to walk me and feed me, he was alright for a little while but nothing compares to having my Appas back home where they belong. There is a new smell in the house though but I can't quite figure out what it is. Maybe it's coming from that strange room that Appa D had been spending so much time in with paint and what not. I wasn't allowed to go into the room, like I couldn't help him with whatever he was doing. Of course I could of, I'm the best helper ever!

That's when it happened. What was that sound? It was so high pitched that it hurt my ears! Appa S went to go find out what it was or maybe make it stop. I was going to go help but Appa D held me in place on the couch. What if Appa was in trouble what if he couldn't stop the sound I should go help him! I struggled some but then the sound stopped so i guess Appa was able to handle whatever it was and I was glad that sound was not something I want to hear again.

After awhile Appa S came back into the room but he was holding something. I realized it was that weird thing that smelt funny. Whatever it was he was bringing it over to the couch. Well I couldn't have that! This was our couch! No strange smell was going to come over here and get its stench on it. I worked too hard to make sure that its smelt like me and maybe a little bit like my Appas, but no foreign smell was going to take it over!

"So you think it's time for introductions?"

Introduction to what? That smell? No thanks.

As Appa S came to sit down on the couch I was forced to confront what the smell was face to face. I mean it wasn't that it smelt bad really, but it was new and I didn't like that. I guess since my Appas were so interested in whatever this smell was I could put forth a little effort to see what it was.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daesung watched as his lover came in with their new son. It was an image he would never forget and the love her had for both of them was overwhelming. Just two days ago it was just the two of them and Bugsy, from here on out there was a new addition to their little family and Daesung could hardly be happier with the development.

"So you think it's time for introductions?" Siwon said as he walked over to the couch to take a sit next to Daesung with Bugsy still perched there curious he bet as to what his Appa had in his arms.

"They did say to introduce them as soon as possible so they are used to each other and comfortable around them." Looking down at Bugsy though he wasn't going to lie, he was a bit nervous as to how the dog would react to the new baby. After six years of having Siwon's complete attention and five of those with Daesung right there as well he was worried the bulldog would get jealous of the new addition getting all the attention. Siwon sat down and showed their son off to Bugsy to let him meet his new little brother.

"Hey buddy you're a big brother now! Meet Young-sik he's going to be living with us from now on and I expect you to love him just as much as you do us. okay?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BIG BROTHER?!?!? Was Appa S out of his mind there was only one baby in this house and that was him! No way with this little human puppy going to come in and steal away his title and home, no way! Only because they both look so happy I guess I can lean forward to at least look at this house stealing little thing. I move to him with a lot of trepidation, who knows what this little thing is capable of. Then out of no where as i go to smell this thing there is the worse smell I have ever witnessed in my life! And that's saying something I've smelt other dog's butts before, but this smell is just terrible! As I start to recoil I notice that my Appas don't seem to notice the problem and I give them a warning bark about what's about to come. That's when the sound from earlier comes back but in full force right in front of my face. Get rid of this thing! Sadly they don't seem to get what I'm telling them, this little thing is nothing but trouble and I can smell it already! All of a sudden I'm getting pulled back from the little monster and well that doesn't sit well with me! Don't they see what's going on I gotta tell them!

After some more warning barks they still don't seem to get it! I'm just about to jump forward to stop the thing myself when Appa D picks me up. I start trashing about I gotta tell my Appas about the danger they are in from this, this little fake puppy thing! The worse part about the entire thing is that no matter how much I try to tell them what's going on they are not even trying to listen to me! Appa S is holding the screaming thing trying unsuccessfully to get it to stop while Appa D is holding me far away from the monster. While I'm grateful he seems to see the danger in the situation and wants to get me as far away from it as possible I can't help but notice that he is not happy with me at all. As if I didn't just save his life!

Then before I know it I'm put on the bed and then the door shuts behind Appa. What are they doing? Don't they realize what trouble they are in? Appa let me out!!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that did not go well at all!" Siwon had finally managed to calm down Young-sik and after changing his nappie and getting a bottle ready the little guy was finally calm enough to stop wailing.

"He definitely can become a singer with those vocal chords that's for sure!" Coming into the kitchen to watch his two main guys cuddle together while Young-sik took to his bottle was just heart warming. The feeling didn't last too long though after realizing Bugsy was still in their bedroom barking all crazy like. "Why do you think he freaked out like that? Just because he needed a changing doesn't seem like enough reason."

"I don't know hopefully it's only because we were gone for a couple days and he was upset with us about being gone and to top it off we bring back a new person who he doesn't know." Siwon could only hope that it was just that and that his new son and his little buddy would be able to get along with each other soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After almost two weeks Bugsy and Young-sik seemed no closer to getting along than on that first night. Thankfully Young-sik was too young to understand that the cute doggy was barking at him and not with him like the two were talking but still it made Siwon's heart heavy as he had to continuously take Bugsy away from the youngster in fear that he would lash out and attack him. Siwon hadn't voiced his concerns just yet, he still hoped that the two would be pals in the end, but what if they didn't? Would he be able to give up his little buddy who's been by his side for the last six years and upturn Bugsy's entire life because he couldn't get along with someone he never asked for in his life? Daesung could tell his partner was struggling with the whole situation and has been helping in anyway he can, distracting Bugsy and taking him for long walks to get the two little ones in their family away from each other. However he couldn't keep this up forever and all the time he was spending way from Young-sik was taking its toll as well, he didn't want to miss out on his son growing up.

"What are we going to do Siwon? We can't keep them apart all the time and I don't want to miss out on anymore things little Young-sik is doing, and its not fair to keep you tending to him and his every need while I just go walk the dog."

Siwon was tired and looked like he had not had a proper sleep since Young-sik had come home with them. He probably hadn't either. With Young-sik needing to be taken care of waking ever three hours for a change or a bottle and then to top it off whenever he cried Bugsy decided that was the best time to run up and want attention or just bark and howl along with the infant. He was at his rope's end and Daesung knew it.

"I don't want to get rid of Bugsy he means so much to me and I love him." Siwon was just too depressed with even the thought of it.

"Of course I don't want to get rid of him either he's like our first born, our little fur baby. But we need to do something this can't keep up until Young-sik is old enough to interact with Bugsy."

He was right of course, but what could they do? After that first introduction Siwon was too afraid to bring the baby near his beloved dog. As he put the baby down in his crib for a nap they went into the kitchen for some coffee and to try and figure out what to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They... they were thinking about getting rid of me? I can't believe they would even think that. I guess with the way I've been acting though its not a surprise. Whatever this thing is my Appas seem to really like it, even love it. Like how they love me. I guess I need to try and get along with it even if I don't like it. Me acting this way is making my Appas upset and I don't want to be sent away, who knows where I'll end up if anywhere. I don't want to live out the rest of my life in a cage. I know i'll never find anyone better than my Appas. Alright mini human thing lets just get along and we can be civil to each other, neither of us want to lose our home or our Appas right? So from now on you just do whatever it is you do, which by the way what do you do? So far it seems like you don't do a thing. Which is good I guess at least you can't talk away my walks and playing outside. I guess that for now we are good and if you promise to not be strange and take up all of Appa's time I promise I won't be mean to you and bark every time you say something, okay? Now move over it's definitely nap time for both of us. At least we can both agree that naps are the best!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daesung knew Siwon was very troubled by the fact that Young-sik and Bugsy weren't getting along. He loved Bugsy just as much but when push came to shove he would have to choose Young-sik above the adorable canine. They worked too hard and had too many problems and set backs to just give up their little bundle of joy. After having settled Siwon onto the couch to relax Daesung noticed that Bugsy was not in the living room at all. He didn't want to stress out Siwon anymore than he had to so off he went to go find their rambunctious bulldog.

After searching everywhere for Bugsy, Daesung realized the only place he didn't check was Young-sik's room. With a little bit of fear in his heart he walked into his son's room. And there was Bugsy. Inside Young-sik's crib curled up next to the baby fast asleep. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen and Daesung couldn't help but pull out his phone to capture the moment with some candid shots that he would no doubt make it wall paper and might even print out to frame.

"Psst Siwon! Come here!"

Getting up from the comfy couch where he was slightly dosing off was the last thing in this world that Siwon wanted to do. But after his partner had all but insisted that he come here and immediately he had no choice. Siwon wandered off to their bedroom where he assumed the other man was, but he wasn't, so off he went to go find Daesung. Finding him in Young-sik's room wasn't all that peculiar, he assumed he just wanted Siwon to come see their little angel sleep. Walking up next to his lover Siwon's breathe caught in his throat. Yes he was called over to see Young-sik fast asleep but that wasn't that most important part of what he was seeing, far from it. There sleeping soundly right next to their son was none other than Bugsy. How he had gotten into the crib was beyond him but the scene was just too cute it almost made his heart explode.

"I think our troubles are behind us, seems like Bugsy is on board to be the older brother after all."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What? Was that my Appa's voice? Oh, Hi Appas! Me and the little human puppy are okay now no need to get rid of either of us. At least now I have someone to nap with during the day, since you guys only sleep at night. He's not so bad I guess just a little smelly and loud but I hope that it's just a phase and sooner or later he'll get over it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking down at their two sons was probably one of the best moments in their young parental lives. Young-sik sleeping soundly hand reached out towards Bugsy, who in turn was just laying right next to the little baby, tongue flopping out the side of his mouth, looking up at his Appas with a proud happy look on his face.

"Yeah looks like Young-sik will have the best big brother ever. Isn't that right buddy?" Siwon reached down to stroke his son's cheek and then moved to scratch under Bugsy's chin.

Yeah everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> part of the Bugsy-verse :D


End file.
